creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoPretentious
Archives Re: I took care of the Grocery List issue, but I'm actually ok with the suicidemouse issue because it's not really dialogue. It's an odd situation where the narrator is actually repeating what was said rather than it actually being spoken. This may fall under a difference of opinion, but I'm fine with the way it is (I would say both ways are viewed as correct depending on who you ask). There are a lot of grey areas in fiction writing, and I've become very open-minded about a lot of things. If you ever want to edit a protected pasta, feel free to ask us to unprotect it so you can edit it. I think it would be easier for you rather than typing out what needs fixed. If you have Skype, let me know so you can just message me about these things in a more instant manner, and we can discuss them more easily. Jay Ten (talk) 00:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pictures Those were recently uploaded (and while they look like they're about to be used in a low quality CPC story), there really isn't much reason to delete them. Especially if this site is being used as a means of hosting the pictures. I'm going to leave them as is because if I deleted every unused photo, I would clog the activity feed and possibly mess with people using this site as a link. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I typically delete broken redirects. redirects linking to stories that have been deleted. I purge those typically every weekend. (Currently there're two.) The redirects you have are legitimate as they link to older stories and are useful when a user doesn't type in the title exactly so I see no issue with removing them as they're helping searching. :You're doing the right thing with renaming them. (If they're a popular story or have been up for a while, I tend to leave a redirect. If not, I usually don't. Otherwise it can clog things up.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Vandals at the Gates Thanks for spotting that, I was chatting with my sister and was away from the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Related Threads This is mostly an educated guess, but I think it's done by setting a "topic" for the thread. If you go to the "topics" at the bottom of all those related threads you linked, they're all tagged as "Site Rules". Like the way related pages are shown at the bottom of mainspace articles, I would guess the more shared topics between two theads, the more likely they are to be presented as "related". | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coding Errors Thank you. I didn't happen to edit a page and accidentally leave/make a coding error did I? I'm kind of out of it today- I helped my friends move for 7 hours today -I'm sorry if I did. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, alright! Thank you :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: editing coding Yup. Thanks for that, I've changed my preferred editor to 'source editor'. I still recommend mentioning that tip somewhere, even if it's not on a separate page. Perhaps it would be better to add it to an existing page under a new section. It will help a lot of new users who want to edit. I may have misunderstood the point, but I still do not understand why it is necessary to open two editing windows. If there is a coding error, can't I just switch to source mode on the original, then remove/edit the coding? Thanks so much [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, that does make sense now. I didn't realise you were referring to pages with considerable amounts of coding errors. During editing, I rarely come across pages with coding errors (perhaps because I use visual mode too often) and I have only seen pages with one or two at most, thus I couldn't understand why you needed to take the trouble. But thanks, now I understand that method would be very time-saving. :Good to hear you're doing a page on it. The only suggestion I have would be to remind users to switch editing modes in their preferences, because it's nice to have it set to source automatically every time you edit, and most users probably aren't aware of this feature. Also, when you finish the page, please inform me. I'd be interested to learn more. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Cat Sort Hey, I noticed you placed a 'sort' thing on my pasta. What is that for? I'm interested. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ellipses query Hi. I noticed that some writers put a space after using ellipsis in their pastas. Others use two dots, i.e. '..' instead of three. In the Quality Standards, it states (somewhere) that there needs to be a space after every bit of punctuation, but I've never been taught to leave spaces after ellipsis. I certainly don't do it in my writing, and I'm never told otherwise. Are these writing habits acceptable, or do they need to be edited? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates/Categories The thing is though, it doesn't seem to be working with actual forum posts. I love the idea, but whenever I get an actual thread through the "Writer's Showcase" category (since there are no actual threads in the other category) it just takes me to a board, not the actual thread itself. If you could get it working so that it goes to actual threads instead of boards, I would be very interested in it (however, I'm pretty sure it's not actually possible to get it doing that, as forums are one of the most temperamental features Wikia have attempted to implement). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Same. We would need to have the actual forum posts to have the category, and that doesn't seem like it would be that possible. I can run a test to see, but I highly doubt it would work. Edit: Same thing as Under. I don't see this working unless we can actually see individual threads in the category, not the entire board. Senjumaru Shutara 08:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Magic Javascript Wow, that's pretty cool, I'll look into that. On the subject of Javascript, I've built a Javascript solution to the problem I pointed out earlier. It's by no means elegant, and loads very slowly at times, but it works. You can test it out on my test wiki by going to either w:c:underscorre:WS (which redirects to a random Writer's Showcase thread) or w:c:underscorre:WW (which redirects to a random Writer's Workshop thread). It's not the most user friendly thing in the world, but if the template you created was set up to link to those instead of random in category, no new categories would need to be created, and the thing would actually work. The (horribly inefficient) code is available at w:c:underscorre:Mediawiki:Wikia.js, if you're interested. As a bonus, you get to see how terrible I am at Javascript via the page history! (yay). If it doesn't redirect you after you've waited at most 5 seconds, you will need to purge your browser's cache. Anyway, just thought I'd share one solution, if you haven't found one already. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, if you give me admin rights at the horror story sandbox, I can get this set up there so that your template functions correctly. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, that code only fetches results from what you see on the first page of a board, so it won't fetch older threads. Unfortunately, this means that some active discussions won't be included in the results, but as it stands, fetching any more discussions would result in a ridiculously long load time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:19, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Great! I've made a couple of changes to the code, so that the redirects are project pages, and so that the list of posts won't randomly display on the redirect pages, so if you could give me admin rights on your wiki I'll fix those things for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's actually impossible for me to unlock that page, as it's a system message and is protected by the MediaWiki software itself. I'm actually planning to move the code into the MediaWiki namespace (as in MediaWiki:WW and MediaWiki:WS) and implement it with tags, since that will decrease the amount of pages being loaded at every page load, but I need to run a couple of tests on my sandbox before I go ahead with that. It should be ready before the end of the day. :::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I know I'm a little late to the conversation, but I like the sound of this and am looking forward to seeing it in action. Thanks to both of you for taking the time to work on something like this. Good work. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, it seems verbatim hates me, so it'll have to be loaded with the rest of our Javascript the normal way. I'll make sure Emp's okay with it, then get it set up tomorrow, because it's too late for me to think logically about getting this working as efficiently as possible right now. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake! I apologize for that. I thought that was a rule for some reason, and I didn't even bother to actually check if it was in the Historical Archive in the first place! Silly, lazy me. I could of sworn The Harbinger Experiment had more comments though, but it isn't at my liability to judge that. I promise that won't happen again! Tin77 (talk) 13:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message Where do you want it on the page, if not on the toolbar? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Change the import to 'u:underscorre:Message.js', that should work (I've added it to the user tools menu you were referencing, where the talk, preferences, etc are). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:43, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::We actually already have LockOldBlogs setup. At our MediaWiki:Wikia.js, it's loaded as just "blogs.js". ::Signature check tools get annoying as Hell when you're performing minor edits to talk pages, like adding an unsigned template/header/archiving. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry, thanks for the reminder. Dupin told me about that a few days ago, but I forgot. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk page archive Yes please. from noob [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Oxford Edit I saw that I was incorrect by changing sceptical to skeptical. I always check for alternate spellings with this case being the exception, because of my past incidents about being wrong. I figured that would have been a safe edit, but I was wrong. For some reason I was thinking that septic was spelled sceptic and thus couldn't have been an alternate spelling for skeptic. Sorry for causing you more work. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deleation appeal here are the links. By the way I'm new to this so I tried here Elf Queen (talk) 05:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Time to Play https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SFcvUg3xVmqjLAHcFiAkPDzO0OLriNqQL-mVu8s3LdY/edit?usp=sharing Double Take https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w61iWNzoE816QoF4VFiqLBxPduq1WIVUgTAcACznnZM/edit?usp=sharing Reality Category Dropping by to say I won't be able to start combing through the reality tagged pages yet. I have quite a lot of stories to review, and I want to finish that before I start the cleanup. Just letting you know. I will probably start at the end of the next week. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 15:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) You removed the narration video from WIthdrawals by JohnathanNash because you said that I needed permission from the author to add a video. I got permission on my personal account, Sammah , but added the video with my youtube account. I've linked to my talk page, where you'll find the permission. Gingerpasta (talk) 01:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :And the latest account is bannedas that is against Site Rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nah, I think that one is fine. So 'into' goes without capital? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC)